


You Asked For It

by thesirensong



Series: Tumblr Prompts I've Completed [46]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Highschool AU, M/M, i guess? i really dont know what to tag this as
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:41:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24696190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesirensong/pseuds/thesirensong
Summary: Roman’s a gay dork, but honestly so is Virgil.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders
Series: Tumblr Prompts I've Completed [46]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1621747
Comments: 4
Kudos: 92





	You Asked For It

**Author's Note:**

> I asked for songs and ships on my blog to write for and this one is for Love Song by Sara Bareilles

“Hey Vi?”

Virgil hummed, strumming his fingers over the strings of his acoustic, staring at his journal while he struggled to think of the words that could follow the rest of the song.

You’d think once he got started the rest would just fall into place but _no_.

“What if you wrote me a love song?”

He stopped short, the room filling with silence where aimless chords once were.

Looking up at Roman, Virgil narrowed his eyes.

“...Why?"

Roman frowned, brows furrowing in confusion as he opened his eyes to look at Virgil before he flipped onto his stomach.

“What do you mean, _why?_ Because you’re my boyfriend?”

_What?_

“When the hell did we start dating? And why the hell would being your boyfriend require me to write a _love song_ for you?” he asked, narrowing his eyes as he set his guitar on the carpet next to him.

There was a pause, Roman’s confusion growing the more they stared at each other.

“...We became boyfriends when I asked you out? Like a week ago during that sleep over at Patton’s?”

Virgil blinked, then looked up at the ceiling while he thought for a second.

“...Did you. Please tell me you didn’t ask me out while we were supposed to be sleeping and thought I was conscious even though we’ve been friends for three years and you _know_ that I tend to sleep talk?”

Silence.

“Oh my God, you’re an idiot.”

Roman scoffed, drawing Virgil’s attention back to him in time to see the blush on his face before he buried it in Virgil’s comforter.

“Well do you want to be my boyfriend or not?”

The words were muffled, what with his whole face being pressed into the blanket, but Virgil still heard them clear.

...He should definitely tease him about this.

“I don’t know, do I have to write you a love song that will definitely be awful and make both of us gag with sappiness?”

Roman’s response was to shift awkwardly (and stupidly, in Virgil’s opinion) until he could grab a pillow to throw in his general direction.

Snickering, Virgil picked up the pillow from the floor and tossed it back on the bed.

“Don’t expect a love song or any gross, sappy gestures similar, and yeah we can be boyfriends.”

“...What if _I_ write _you_ a love song?”

Virgil stopped, feeling his cheeks flare red as he cleared his throat and looked back at Roman, who was no longer hiding in his comforter.

“I mean... I guess? Whatever you’re cool with, just don’t expect anything from me?”

Roman grinned, finally sitting up on Virgil’s bed, a pillow in his lap as he made grabby hands at Virgil.

With a sigh of fond irritation, Virgil tossed an empty notebook at him.

“Keep that one, I have a million anyway.”

Virgil pretended the beam he got in return for that didn’t fluster him more than the idea of someone writing him a love song and picked up his guitar again, fingers once again plucking at the strings.

**Author's Note:**

> [I have a discord server!! Feel free to join and watch me cry over all of my wips.](https://discord.gg/7BmynET)


End file.
